Querido George
by FreeedWeasley
Summary: Esta es la historia que subí el otro día, pero creo que no la subí entera, así que perdonadme todos y aquí os la traigo entera. Es de una carta que recibe George tras la muerte de Fred.


Disclaimer: Esto no es mío, es todo de mi gran diosa J K Rowling.

Hola a todos, disculpadme, creo que el día que subí esto, no lo subí entero, no estoy segura, así que por si acaso lo subo entero, espero vuestros reviews! :)

La lechuza que sobrevoló la Madriguera pasó desapercibida para la mayoría de los presentes. Yo la vi, vi que venía desde lejos, era una lechuza especial; era grande, bastante mas grande que Hedwig o Pigwidgeon; y su brillo dorado resplandecía contra el oscuro manto de la noche que caía sobre la vieja casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí que Ginny también había notado la presencia del animal. Miraba por la ventana de la cocina maravillada, pero no dijo nada.

De pronto me di cuenta de que la lechuza no siguió sobrevolando las montañas de los alrededores, por eso fui hacia las escaleras que suben al ático.

Y allí la encontré. Girando alrededor de la chimenea. Llevaba un paquete azul cielo atado con un lazo verde. Los colores favoritos de Fred, pensé. Tras ese pensamiento sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi interior, pero intenté sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza y entretenerme con algo, así que seguí concentrado en la lechuza.

No sé porqué ni como, pero sentí que aquel animal me reconoció.  
>Me siguió hasta mi habitación y dejo el paquete encima de la mesa. Me quede acariciándola un rato, me parecía preciosa, su color dorado era precioso, y el tamaño que tenía era increíble.<p>

Cuando se fue, contemplé en paquete. Me pareció raro, no habría sabido decir que era, pero a ese paquete le noté algo mágico; no el tipo de magia que hacía yo con mi varita, no, otro tipo de magia, no supe describirla.

Me acerqué a él, y le solté el lazo y el papel. Era una caja marrón con una cerradura negra. La abrí, y encontré un pergamino rojo, junto con una pequeña bolsita, y al lado había un panfleto de Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando vi eso, se me encogió el corazón, ¿un panfleto de Sortilegios Weasley? ¿no sería...? No, no podía ser.

Abrí la bolsita y lo que me encontré hizo que se me pararan todos los sentidos del cuerpo. Un trozo de turrón sangra narices.

Me temblaba todo y me daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento me fallarían las piernas y me caería al suelo.

Me miré en el espejo, y como todas las veces que hacía eso, sentí un vacío en mi interior, un vacio que no se llenaba comiendo, o entreteniéndome, no, ese era un vacío que no se me iba a llenar nunca, ni con el paso del tiempo, ese vacío era lo que la gente llamaba sufrimiento o dolor.

Cogí el pergamino rojo y vi que estaba escrito con tinta dorada, y la letra se me hizo muy familiar. Comencé a leer en alto, tenía la costumbre de hacerlo así, total, nadie me iba a oír, estaban todos abajo.

"Querido George:  
>Hace ya un año que nos separaron a la fuerza, que nos quitaron lo que mas amábamos, y nos dejaron sin la posibilidad de vivir la vida como siempre habíamos querido.<br>Este lugar es genial, nunca hace demasiado frío, pero tampoco demasiado calor, y todo está lleno de golosinas y playas.  
>Aquí están Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Colin, Cedric, Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape (que ni siquiera aquí se deshace de la grasa de su pelo), Ojoloco y muchos más; ¡y hasta conocí a los padres de Harry! Son geniales.<br>Aunque bueno, está claro que todo no es bueno. Te hecho mucho, muchísimo de menos, y me rompe el corazón no tenerte a mi lado.  
>Pero hay una cosa que no es que me rompa el corazón, sino que me lo destroza, y es verte sufrir, verte sufrir es lo peor que me puede pasar, y sobre todo si sufres por mí.<br>Ver que pasan los días y tú sigues pasándolo mal me destroza por dentro, por eso quiero que cuando estés triste recuerdes los buenos ratos que vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que le metimos pastillas vomitivas a tía Muriel en el té? Pobrecilla, no nos pudo pillar de lo vieja que estaba, 107 años no se cumplen todos los días; y bueno, recuerda también las historias que nos contaba mamá. Que nos apoyábamos el uno en el otro para aprender a andar, y que tu primera palabra fue mi nombre, y la mía el tuyo.  
>Por eso y por todo lo demás, quiero que seas feliz, hazlo por mí, se feliz por mí, vive de mi parte la vida que me arrebataron, y sonríe siempre que te sea posible, porque eso es lo que hacíamos nosotros, sonreír, bromear, reír y vivir. Hemos vivido los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas juntos, Georgie, y quiero que sepas que por mucho que yo no esté allí, seguirás siendo mi compañero, mi gemelo, mi amigo, mi otra mitad, mi hermano, mi alma gemela; porque has de tener claro que mientras tu vivas yo viviré en ti.<br>Te quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho muchísimo:  
>Fred."<p>

Gruesas lágrimas caían de mi rostro cuando terminé de leer la carta. Estaba allí, plantado en mi habitación, con un panfleto y un trozo de turrón en una mano, y una carta en la otra, leyéndola en alto, y llorando desconsoladamente.

Había decidido hacerle caso a Fred, intentaría ser feliz por él, vivir la vida que le habían robado y tener su recuerdo en mi mente como la cosa más bonita que me había sucedido.

Pero a pesar de todo no pude evitar llorar, había perdido lo mejor que tenía, y nadie sería capaz de comprenderme.

Entonces oí un llanto aparte del mío, y me giré para saber de qué se trataba. Vi a Ginny en el umbral de la puerta, con surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas, y supe que había escuchado todo.  
>Vino hacia mí y simplemente me abrazó.<p>

-Lo hecho tanto de menos…- le dije entre sollozo y sollozo.  
>-Lo sé, todos lo hacemos.-Me dijo, y para que no llorara añadió-Shhh, shhhh<p>

Y allí nos quedamos, mucho rato, consolándonos mutuamente, abrazados, y rogándole a Merlín que los días que se aproximaban fueran menos crueles de lo que lo habían sido los pasados.


End file.
